


Resemblance

by Sinisteredgirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, filler fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisteredgirl/pseuds/Sinisteredgirl
Summary: More than the crimson hair, there was at least one more thing that the father and son both shared.





	Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> I...honestly don’t know what to make of this. I was unsure whether to post this or not but at the same time, this muse just won’t leave me alone. Oh well. 
> 
> This is sort of a filler story inspired by Luke’s ‘Tactical Leader’ title. Also, the game, the manga (Reminiscences of Jade), and the drama cds each has its own nuances with regard to the Nebilim sidequest. For this story, I mixed in the game and the manga versions.

———

Amidst the sea of noise and activity that marked St.Binah’s on-going reconstruction, the group made their way towards the fallen governor’s building where Elder McGovern stood in his daily vigil. 

“Oh? What brings you again here?”

“We’re here to return Blood Pain,” Luke said as he handed over the sword to the Elder. “Thank you for lending it to us.”

The old man—who looked every bit as ancient as the old tree of St.Binah—promptly gave the weapon a quick look. He lightly touched its new scratches and marks. “I see you’ve collected the other catalyst weapons as well. And so the planetary fonic arte...?”

“...is gone for good, I’m afraid.” Jade interjected smoothly. “Apparently, the secrets of the arte were sealed inside the body of...a powerful former Locrean Colonel. When we defeated her—or rather, her replica—all means to recover the arte were lost.”

Elder McGovern’s eyes widened. “You mean—?”

Jade adjusted his glasses. “Yes, the serial fonist killer is the replica of that person. However, we had no choice but to neutralize her when she attacked us on Mt. Roneal.”

McGovern hummed in response. “So the planetary fonic arte is lost. A pity, but perhaps for the best.” He then returned his attention to the group, incredulity marring his expression. “Never mind that you unsealed such a dangerous individual, but for you to have taken on such a calibre of enemy, no less defeat her!”

“It was no easy task. She was unlike anybody we’ve ever encountered.” Tear said in a factly matter.

Guy bobbed his head in agreement. “Yeah, she casted artes upon artes like it was nothing. Her power was incredible.”

“I could totally imagine her destroying an entire company!” Anise chimed in. They then relayed to him the details of the battle and the demise of the replica, all of which the elderly man listened to with keen interest.

“We had to use all our strength to wear her down. Eventually, we managed to beat her.” Luke finally remarked.

McGovern nodded. “I see, I see. To have bested an enemy that even I could only seal away, you are all formidable warriors, indeed.” He then turned to Luke’s direction, “...And it seems you have quite an excellent strategist as well.”

“My! Didn’t Pere said the same thing?” Natalia beamed, characteristically clasping her hands together.

“That’s right,” Guy replied, with a gleam of pride in his voice. “If two famed warriors agreed on something, then there must be some truth in it.”

Th red-haired noble sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “I, uhm, well...”

“You still don’t know how to take compliments, don’t you?” Anise rounded on him.

“Shut up.”

A soft laugh from Old McGovern cut through the banter. “Though I must say, it seems the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

Jade, quick to discern, gave a shrug and a small smile. Luke and the others, on the other hand, were left puzzled. “Sir?”

There was a hint of nostalgia in the old man’s gaze as he studied Luke with his only seeing-eye. “Your father, Duke Fabre, was both an exceptional tactician and a devastating warrior as well. I’ve lost many battles to him.”

At the mention of his father, Luke’s body tensed. He glanced at Guy from the corner of his eye, but the latter’s face gave away nothing.

McGovern continued, “In his youth, he would personally lead Kimlascan soldiers into battle, quickly earning his reputation as an adept commander. He would win battles even with all odds stacked against him.”

“I believe he was called the ‘Red Demon of Kimlasca’ during those years.” Jade blanched in, to which Elder McGovern nodded in agreement.

“Yes, yes. That was the name the Malkuth soldiers gave him. An encounter with the ‘Red Demon’ on the battlefield was the last thing any soldier would have wanted. Quite the frightening man, your father.”

On his part though, Luke remained quiet. If anything, he was more apprehensive than fascinated with the war stories about his Father. Not to say that he’s been completely unaware; after all, one would only need to enter the front door of the manor to see his father’s exploits lined up from the floor to the ceiling. His mother told him stories as well, although she left the part about the carnage and horrors of war.

The accounts of war seemed to have placed the party in a somber mood. Elder McGovern noticed this, and laughed heartily to dispel the same. “Come now, don’t let an old man and his stories dampen your faces! Besides, there is peace now between the two countries, all because of your unrelenting efforts.”

Luke, as always, became flustered at the compliment. “Th-thank you...”

The old man regarded the red-haired noble with a warm smile, and his seeing-eye glinted with amusement. “Although I never thought I’d see the day when Duke Fabre’s own _son_ would come and ask favors from me,” he said as he lightly tapped Blood Pain, “I guess peace is funny that way.”

Natalia stepped forward, confidence exuding from her very figure. “We’ll make sure to make this peace last for as long as possible.”

McGovern echoed the sentiment. “Yes, please do that. How I’d like this age-long enmity between the two countries to die with me.”

“Field Marshall! Please do not make such remarks.” Jade protested.

“Oh, these old bones don’t fear death—it waits for it,” a deep and distant—maybe even exhausted—look passed over the elderly man’s face, but it was gone as soon as it came. “But enough about that. I’ve held you in for too long now, and I’m sure you have places to be.”

“Right.” Luke bowed his head respectfully. “Thank you again for the sword, Sir McGovern.”

McGovern waived them off. “You’re quite welcome. If you can, tell your father that the ‘Old Man from Malkuth’ sends his regard.”

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, the character of Duke Fabre interests me. Of course, there’s nothing to like about his non-existing (and abusive) parenting skills, but still, he’s quite an enigma.
> 
> Also, I like exploring the idea of Luke as a leader. I’ve relayed my thoughts on the subject here (http://sinisteredgirl.tumblr.com/post/166184179531/some-midnight-thoughts-just-to-accompany-me-in-my).


End file.
